Compost is nutrient-rich organic matter that is utilized as a soil additive to promote the growth of plants. The compost can be made of several base organic materials such as leaves, grass clippings, food waste, etc. and can use a combination of organic elements. In the composting process, the original organic material is decomposed and cured for a period of time. As the decomposition process relies on chemical reactions, the base organic material along with other reagents will determine the type of compost ultimately produced by the process and its effectiveness as a soil additive.
Determining the reagents and conditions is critical in producing an effective compost. Due to the ever growing trend of recycling waste products, including organic waste products, the industries associated with waste products have discovered additional markets for specific wastes and treatment of those wastes.
It is an object of the invention to produce a compost that has underwent a cooking process.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a process to pelletize the compost.